Question: What is the value of $\left(\sqrt{4!\cdot 3!}\right)^2$?
Answer: We see that $$\left(\sqrt{4!\cdot 3!}\right)^2 = 4!\cdot 3! = 24\cdot 6 = \boxed{144}.$$